Fix You
by CobainAmyKurt
Summary: Would Elena's choice have differed if she knew Stefan was compelling her to love him? Would she have chosen me? Or is Stefan really her true love? From Damon's point of view. This is a mixture of the books and TV shows.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert, head cheerleader, head of every committee and the girlfriend of Stefan Salvatore. She was undeniably the most beautiful girl at Robert E. Lee High School, with her lapis lazuli eyes and shining gold hair that made her look like a devastatingly irresistible angel. She stole the hearts of everyone she met, including mine, with her beauty, compassion and caring nature. Elena was the girl that every teenage girl wanted to be.

Stefan, however, was my little brother, we had many ups and downs in our lengthened lifetimes but we would always be brothers. He was the one who had been my best friend when we were human, but he was the one who convinced me to complete my transition, he was also the one who forced me to drink human blood for the first time. Now, he was the one I tormented by ruining every one of his petty attempts at having a 'human' life.

A few weeks ago, I had begun my regular torment of my sibling by following him to Fell's Church and enrolling myself into Robert E. Lee High School. But this time, he was so loved-up with the beautiful Elena, he didn't seem to care that I had come to destroy him life! Elena had smiled at me… she had looked into my eyes and smiled… No human had ever done that! My eyes were usually the subject of nightmares that made mortals shriek with terror.

"Nice to meet you Damon," Elena spoke with a soothing voice, as she shook my hand. "Stefan didn't mention he had a handsome older brother."

As she finished her sentence, my brother had pulled her towards him. He looked deep into those lovely eyes and muttered some inaudible demand. When she turned back to face me, her expression was blank.

"Lovely to meet you too, dearest Elena." I ignored the glare from Stefan and kissed the magnificent girl's hand. She giggles and blushed, before returning back to the arms of her boyfriend. At this, I turned on my heel and left with a question lingering in my head… Why had Stefan compelled his girlfriend? I decided to put my plans to irritate him aside so I could discover the answer.

The wooden floor was cold under my bare feet, the sun shining through the cracks in the curtains temporarily blinded me and my body dripped with cool sweat. My night had been filled with dreams of Elena Gilbert and my brother, so these discomforts came as a relieving reminder that this was reality and that the images of Stefan biting the innocent Elena were just my punishing imagination.

After spending days spying on my brother, I was glad to have a date tonight… even if it was with the extremely vain Barbie look-alike, Caroline.

"Hey, Damon!" Barbie said, putting on her fake, seductive voice.

"Hello, gorgeous. Good day at school?"

"Yeah but cheerleading was a drag. I hate how Elena is the leader, even though, I am a much better cheerleader!"

"Aw, that's a shame." I said sarcastically.

"Speaking of the devil…" She moaned, gesturing towards the bar where the glamorous Elena stood with her little brother, Jeremy. She was wearing a gorgeous, red tartan dress with matching six-inch heels, she looked amazingly irresistible.

"I'm going to get a drink." I muttered to Barbie as I got up and confidently strode over to the bar.

Elena ordered herself a lemonade and Jeremy a pint of lager (obviously a rarity because of the way he sipped it so slowly so to savour the taste as much as possible) while I stood patiently behind her. Just the sight of her made my knees tremble.

"Hello." I said, unable to think of a witty line to make her laugh. In fact, I was unable to think straight at all.

"Damon! Hey!"

"What is a beautiful young woman like you doing tonight?"

"Me and Jeremy are having dinner with my aunt."

"Sounds fun." It was meant to sound sarcastic but I couldn't imagine adding even a hint of sarcasm into any comment towards this angel.

"Yeah, I suppose. I heard you have a date with Caroline tonight, how's that going?"

"Fine. Look, there she is." We both smiled and waved towards the very bored-looking Caroline.

"Go back to her!" Elena said, punching me playfully.

"Okay. But what if you let me take you out for a drink tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

I walked back to Barbie with the biggest smile on my face. I may not be able to figure out why my little brother was compelling her but at least I could spend sometime with the beauty.


	2. Chapter 2 The Connection

"_High up above, or down below. When you're too in love, to let it go. But if you never try, you'll never know, Just what you're worth." Fix You - Coldplay _

Armani tuxedo? Check. Bottles of the best champagne in town? Check. Beautiful date? Check.

Five minutes late, the lovely Elena arrived at the restaurant in a shimmering black mini-dress and midnight-blue kitten heels. She looked enchanting. Taking her hand, I realised she was shaking all over, probably a long term affect of the compulsion. I led her to the table I had booked in advance for us.

"So, beautiful, how are you?" I broke the unforgiving silence with a hope to get the beauty to, at least, appear like she wanted to be here.

"I'm good thank-you. And yourself?"

"I am great now I have such an astonishingly gorgeous young lady sat with me."

Elena laughed. The sound was like the sweetest melody and I longed to hear it more.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Same shit, different day." She replied, quoting the hit movie Bad Boys 2. It was my turn to laugh and she smiled her bright smile that made my legs turn to jelly and my brain go blank.

A few hours later, I drove the tipsy blonde home. She kissed my cheek and said thank-you for a great time. Watching her skip down the path to her house, I longed to follow her, to accompany her up to her room… but I knew my brother would already be there, awaiting her return. I watched her walk through the door, turn all the lights off and then disappear to her room, where I saw the silhouettes of her and Stefan through the blinds. They embraced, then vanished from view. For the first time ever, I drove slowly and thoughtfully back home, where I then ascended to my room and collapsed on the soft sheets that coated the bed.

"Why her? Why does he have to compel her? I've never felt this way about any girl since Katherine…" I spoke to myself, trying to figure out the unanswered questions that filled my head. I thought about Elena and Katherine, the two girls that both me and my brother loved. Their blonde hair, lapis lazuli eyes and amazing personalities…Then it hit me! "Elena is Stefan's replacement for Katherine! He's compelling her to love him because she looks exactly like Kath!"

"So, dear brother, what are you going to do about it?" Stefan's sly voice came from the hallway. He had snuck in after tucking Elena into bed. How do you sneak up on a vampire with hearing like a bat?

"It depends. What are you planning to do with Elena?"

"I'm planning on spending her whole life with her. You know, you really did figure it all out too quickly."

"You mean, you're going to control her whole life?"

"See, you're smarter than you make out. I love her, Damon, but she's just like Katherine! She can never make up her mind."

"So, you chose for her? You cannot control her, Stefan! I won't let you ruin her life."

"What are you going to do about it?" He said as he walked, threateningly, towards me.

"Just you wait and see. You won't know what's hit you."

For a few moments, we stood with our fists clenched, ready to fight. Fortunately, Stefan dropped his guard and walked to his own room while laughing mockingly at me.


	3. Chapter 3 The 'Flawless' Plan

"_You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love." Escape - Enrique Iglesias_

When me and my brothers were little, we used to love playing games together. At nearly a century older, we much preferred tormenting and annoying each other with mind games and torturous acts. Before we met Katherine, we were best friends and as close as brothers should be. We'd spend every day together until I left to fight in the Civil War, and when I returned everything was back to how it should have been… until Katherine came and tore us apart. We both fell irrevocably in love with the vampire who fed on our blood, seduced us and strung us along, saying she loved us. Eventually, we figured out that she had us both wrapped around her little fingers but we subconsciously decided to fight for the love of the greedy vampire.

Sometimes, I regret that we let a girl ruin our bond. Other times – like now- I'm glad that I am no longer on good terms with my manipulating, self-centered brother.

"Hello, big brother. I'm surprised you're not at the bar!" Stefan said, pretending to be shocked.

"I would be but it seems that I have some thinking to do."

"You're not still planning how to steal my girlfriend, are you?"

"I'm not going to steal her. I'm going to set her free from the abomination you have become!"

"Abomination? You can't possibly mean me?" He laughed. "I'm not the one who feeds on innocent humans!"

"What do you feed on, brother? Elena?"

Stefan shot me a dirty look then he walked from the room. The fact that he had not answered my question made me worry about Elena's safety. If he was feeding from her, then there was an extremely high possibility that they were exchanging blood. A few minutes later, I heard my brother's car door slam shut and the screeching of the tires as he reversed out of the garage. As soon as I was sure he was no-where near the house, I ran down to the cellar and collected some of the vervain that grew there. Our family had always had a supply of vervain and - even though it was one of the only things that could hurt vampires –my brother and I did not wish to break that tradition.

Swiftly, I dropped the plant into a bottle of Stefan's favourite liquor. After a few moments of stirring, there was no longer any sign of the vervain's presence. Without delay, I climbed into my 1967 Chevy Camaro with the bottle of alcohol in my rucksack. I drove quickly with rock songs blaring out of my newly-installed stereo system.

As I pulled into the drive of the Gilbert household, a sudden wave of fear hit me. What if it did not work? What if Stefan smelt the vervain? What if I free Elena then she does not love me? Did I really want to risk so much on one girl? Though these questions whizzed round my head, I found myself climbing out of my car, walking up to the milk-white door and rapping a little musical knock with my knuckles.

"Don't answer the door, Elena." I pressed my ear against the door.

"Why?"

"It's Damon."

"Then I should open it!" I heard Elena's light footsteps approach the door.

"No. Don't disobey me, Elena!"

"Bu-but Stef… Fine." They both walked up the stairs, turning all the lights off as they went.

Disappointedly, I began to walk back to my car. That's when it struck me: Elena was beginning to resist Stefan's compulsion! She argued with him! That was not possible! Unless he had stop compelling her, but that was not very likely. Or someone had been giving her vervain in very small doses which seemed much more likely. My new aim was to find out who had figured it out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Discovery

In the next few days, I observed Elena, intensely. I noted every single person she made contact with on a daily basis. There were many possible people who could be slipping her vervain! Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt all had the opportunity every day.

As I watched Elena, I became more and more mesmerised by her pure beauty, kindness and complete selflessness. The only time I could not see her was when she was with Stefan. They always remained locked up in her room, where no-one could hear or see what they were up to. I knew he would be feeding from her. I knew he'd be compelling her to feed from him. Fortunately, I knew that the vervain that someone was slipping her would, eventually, overpower the compulsion.

For the first time in a fortnight, I decided to attend school, so I could keep an even closer eye on Elena. I compelled the woman in charge of the timetables to put me in all lessons with my brother and his girlfriend. Unfortunately, it meant that I shared classes with Barbie and Bonnie – Elena's witch best friend.

"Damon! O.M.G. you finally decided to show up!" Barbie said as she skipped over to where I was sat at the back of the class. She had curled her blonde hair into tight coils that bounced around when she moved. She was wearing extremely tight jeans- that hugged her curves beautifully- and a low-cut, pink jumper.

"Hey, Caroline. Long time, no see."

"So I'm having a party later. Come?"

"Where and when?"

"The Grill, obviously, and six o'clock." She winked at me before skipping back to her seat next to Elena.

After about half an hour of simple arithmetic, a knock interrupted the teacher's boring lecture.

"There's someone on the phone for you, sir." A little freshman announced, shyly.

The teacher sighed loudly and followed the child to the reception.

As soon as he had left, Caroline leaned over to whisper to Elena.

"Damon's coming tonight. Stefan said you guys are as well. You better be there!"

"I will. I will. Is Bonnie coming?"

"I'll ask." Caroline said before pulling out her mobile and texting Bonnie. "Yes, she is." She added a moment later.

At half past six, I turned up at the party feeling extremely hopeful.

"Looking good, Damon!" Caroline shouted at me over the music, glancing at my Armani suit. I did look good, but I also felt good. It had been a while since I had felt like this. I almost felt human.

"You too, Barbie." At this, Caroline spun around like a child, showing off her flowing aqua-blue dress. Then she ran over to give Bonnie and Elena a huge hug. I followed her slowly.

"Hello, Elena."

"Damon! Good to see you." Her voice was so soothing!

"Yeah, you too. How've you been?"

"Great," I could sense that she was lying. "What about you?"

"Hmm… Not bad, thank-you. Can I speak to you a minute?"

"Sure."

I offered my hand to her. She took it and I led her towards the dance-floor. Her arms slipped around my neck as mine fell to her hips. We swayed slowly, in silence, for a few moments.

"What's up then?" My dance partner finally asked.

"Have you had any drinks tonight?"

"Yeah, Bonnie gave me one earlier. In fact, she gave it me as soon as I arrived. Why?"

Rudely, I parted from Elena and made my way through the crowd to where Bonnie stood on her own, eyeing up a barman. I sat, quietly, in the seat across the table from her. She gave me a dirty look then chose to ignore my existence.

"Vervain."

"What?" She spun round to face me, a disgusted look on her face.

"You know what, Bonnie. Don't play dumb with me. You put vervain in Elena's drink this evening and you've been doing it every day since you realised Stefan was compelling her."

"So? Why do you care?"

"I don't like what my brother is doing. Especially because it's Elena." I left the party, immediately. For once, I was glad that Elena had a witch for a best friend.

Later that night, I received a phone call from Bonnie asking me to help her 'fill Elena full of vervain'. I agreed, happily. That night, for the first time since I arrived in Mystic Falls, I did not need a shot of vodka to help me sleep. Unfortunately, my content did not last long.

"Damon! You're a selfish, stupid, sadistic pig!" I awoke from my deep sleep, to hear this cursing.

"Nice to see you too, Lexi."

The blonde vampire, who had been my brother's best friend for way too long, stood over my bed in her tiny little skirt and skimpy shirt. She looked angry, which didn't surprise me; she had never been happy to see me.

"Why are you letting Stefan do this to a human? Don't you care at all?"

"I'm trying to stop him, you stupid bimbo." I climbed out of bed, carefully holding a sheet around my naked body. "How do you know anyway?"

"I've been watching him. He's different. I went to the Grill tonight to talk to him, and he compelled her. Right in the open!"

"Don't sound so shocked. He does it at school as well."

For the next few hours, Lexi and I conversed about my brother's condition. We had never really got on, but for that night, we spoke like old friends.


	5. Chapter 5 Lexi's Choice

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the pro-longed absence! I honestly didn't mean to be gone for so long! But I have been a little pre-occupied! Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you like. **

**Read, and review.**

"Right, so Stefan is feeding from and compelling Elena, who looks exactly the same as that bitch, Katherine, but is 537 years younger and has a completely different personality. Also, you are falling in love with this Elena." Lexi paused, glancing sideways at me. "Don't look at me like that, Damon! You ARE falling for her. There is no point denying it! Anyway, her best friend, Bunnie-"

"Bonnie…" I corrected her mistake, quickly earning me a glare and a slap.

"Okay! Fine. Her best friend, Bonnie, is slipping her vervain regularly… You do realise that, eventually, it could end up killing Stefan, right?"

"I know, but at least Elena will be happy."

"You don't mean that, Damon! He's your brother, you love him deep down!" Lexi said, before we both burst into tears of laughter.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to see Stefan now. Act surprised when you see me!" She announced as she climbed, naked, out of my bed. We may hate each other, but it just made for better banging! After we had had some fun, we had made a plan on how to stop Stefan. First, we had to get closer to Elena – which was near impossible now my brother was beginning to get suspicious of me. Lexi had decided she would return to Stefan's side as his best friend, pretending she did not know what he was doing to Elena. After she gains his trust, she aims to get close to his girlfriend. Then we make our move.

As I walked slowly down the stairs, I was greeted by the joyful screams and shouts from united old friends. Lexi had been back to her apartment, changed and come back to knock on the door, in the time it had taken me to dress. Stefan pulled her close and spun both of them round until they were dizzy, as I stood on the stairs watching.

"Lexi. Lovely to see you, as always." I said, making it sound as sarcastic as possible.

"Damon." She nodded at me, before turning back to my brother. "So, bro, what's new with you? I hear you've got a girlfriend!" She said with such believable joy.

"Now, how would you know that?"

"I know everything, Stefan. You should know that by now!" She winked before leading him into the lounge. They sat and talked for hours about nothing in particular, as I subtly walked in every now-and-again to pour myself a new glass of Bourbon Whiskey.

Just as the conversation seemed to fade… Elena arrived.

"Stefan? You home?" Her sweet, tuneful voice came from the doorway.

"In here!"

A few seconds later, the beautiful Elena was standing, nervously, looking at her boyfriend who was sat holding hands with a gorgeous bimbo. "Oh. I didn't know you had company…"

"Hi, I'm Lexi! I'm Stefan's oldest friend!" Lexi energetically offered her hand for Elena to shake, which she did, slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi. I'm Elena."

Elena stood awkwardly by the edge of the sofa where Lexi and Stefan were sat, giggling like school children.

"How 'bout a drink for the lovely lady?" I asked Elena, feeling sorry for her. She hesitated, so I poured her a drink anyway.

"Thanks, Damon." She whispered.

"Hey, don't be getting drunk, Elena!" Stefan said sternly, trying to act as playful as possible.

"Leave her be." I said, in annoyance of my brother's behaviour.

Stefan rose from his seat, aggressively and strode over to me until we were toe-to-toe. "What are you like her Guardian Angel who gets her pissed now?" He clenched his fists, "Go on, do it. Get her pissed then fuck her. What will you do then, Damon? She could be another one-nightstand! Do it, I dare you. But I will break that pretty, little face of yours, bro."

"Stefan!" Lexi and Elena exclaimed together, before pulling my angry little brother slowly away from me. This was a new low for Stefan. He had never been an aggressive person. A little uptight but definitely not aggressive!


End file.
